Colorful Mission
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are sent off to capture Saruwatari Tadayoshi, a ring leader of an organization threatening Akatsuki. Let's just say someone ends up falling in love with the 'woman' of Akatsuki *laughs*


A grunt was let out by another nin as he fell lifelessly to the ground

A grunt was let out by another nin as he fell lifelessly to the ground. Itachi sighed as he saw another person appear from behind the bushes. _They're going to die, why do they even fight_? Before the man could even make one attempt to kill the Uchiha, he was hit by a large sword. Itachi glowered over at Kisame who was taking enjoyment in killing the men. "Do you know where our target is?" Kisame asked as he hacked at another ninja. Itachi nodded.

"He's going north with about 10 of his men. He just left a few minutes ago."

"What a wimp," Kisame chuckled. SLASH! Another man fell to the ground.

"I'll go after him, okay. You take care of these people here." Itachi stated. Kisame nodded and then Itachi was off.

Their target was Saruwatari Tadayoshi, the ring leader of a group of people who were outstanding at espionage and assassinations. They threatened Akatsuki and with the bounties on all of them, they were definitely going to be their target. By taking out the leader, all would fall apart.

The man hadn't gotten very far and he was easy to spot. He stood out like a sore thumb wearing a yellow yukata and a red hat. This man didn't seem like he wanted to be stealthy at all. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a hundred men traveling seemingly unseen along with him, Itachi would've thought that this man was a lunatic. With a ¥45000 bounty on his head, you'd think that he'd be more discreet.

When Itachi caught up with Tadayoshi, he was under siege by the men who were protecting him. These nin were different from the others for they wore red instead of black. _Red, Black, it doesn't matter. Their fate will be the same_. 5 charged at him while 2 came from each side and Itachi knew the other one was with Tadayoshi. Itachi killed the ones that came after him with ease and continued pursuing Tadayoshi.

The two stopped when a small clearing appeared. "Here, my lord?" Itachi could hear the one ninja ask his target. The man nodded and turned to face Itachi.

"Akatsuki surely does have some talented ninja, I'll give you that," The man took off his yukata and underneath was a suit like the other guy that was with him but this one was green. "Let me see how truly strong you are. Just you and I will fight. My men will not interfere." Tadayoshi said, taking a battle stance. _Men? You only have one guy with you and Kisame's probably done killing the others. You have no reason to use the plural of the word_ Itachi sighed inwardly and nodded, taking up his proposal. Without warning, the guy started charging at Itachi with a Katana that seemed to appear from nowhere clutched tightly in his hand, screeching a horrible high pitched noise. Itachi, not wanting to hear anymore, gave into his thoughts of using Tsukuyomi on the pathetic man.

About a second later, the ninja in red gasped to see his leader stop suddenly and fall to the ground in a comatose state. "My lord!" The ninja said, rushing to the man's side. Using the technique was costly but it was worth it, Itachi wouldn't have to suffer a migraine after. The ninja looked up at the Uchiha with surprise. "H-How'd you . . . He was . . . You are an exceptional woman. I heard the lady in Akatsuki was strong but . . I didn't imagine you to be so ruthless. I envy your valor," The nin stated, bowing his head. Itachi gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying not to say anything. Getting over the urge to kill the man where he stood, he opened his eyes and the man was gone, leaving his leader's body where it laid, a black rose on top of his body. As odd as the color was, Itachi didn't care for it so he turned to leave but he found himself face to face with the red ninja.

"For you, Madame," Red said, holding out a Lavender rose, "for you—" The man didn't say anymore for he was slashed by Kisame's sword. Kisame picked up the rose that fell from the man's grasp and laughed.

"Shut up before you end up like that guy." Itachi frowned, pointing at the dead leader behind him. Kisame shrugged and threw the flower down. He passed Itachi and stared down at Tadayoshi. "I used tsukuyomi on him. To make sure he is dead I suggest you cut him," Kisame smirked and then Itachi added, "but make sure he's identifiable and his limbs are intact, nothing too conspicuous." Kisame let out a sigh.

With the man who was surely dead, hanging over Kisame's shoulder, they began to walk back to the hideout to give the body to Kakuzu. He could go collect the bounty and they were sure Pein would want to let the other members of the other leader's organization see their fallen boss.

"So . . . what'd you do to the man to make him fall for you?" Kisame asked, giggling. Itachi didn't even look over to him nor did he answer. "Sorry that I killed him. You two would've looked good together." Kisame pressed on.

"I suggest you drop this topic right now Kisame, or else." Itachi huffed.

"Could it be that you were crushing on him too?" Kisame inquired.

"NO." Itachi answered, disturbed by that thought.

Kisame was quiet for a while. Itachi knew Kisame was just trying to think of something else to tease him with. He was always annoying whenever he did it. Itachi was always attempted to kill him but he restrained himself. ". . . Did he know that you were a guy?" Kisame asked.

"SHUTUP!!" Itachi yelled.

--

A Lavender rose means Love at first sight, Enchantment if you don't get it and a black rose doesn't exist in nature (that's why its color was unusual) and it means death, farewell.


End file.
